Fateful Tears
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: Starting the night the Potters Die. what if Lily survives and James dies? what will happen to Lily's life and Harrys...will Lily find love? Dont Own Harry Potter, not making money off of this! The sequal was deleted, not enough plot bunnies to help it
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Chapter 1

_Authors Note/ Scene set-up: this is a story starting the night Voldemort attacks the Potter house hold. What if Lily survives, what happens if James is the only one who ends up dying. Who will Lily get together with afterwards? Will she ever find love again? The story starts the night of the attack... ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

"Lily my love!" James yelled up the stairs.

The small frame of Lily Potter ran into view "James, I just put Harry down, shut up!"

James smiled at her, "Sorry Lil."

Lily went back in and turned off Harry's light and looked at him, he looked just like James, even at the young age of one he looked like his daddy, except his eyes, he deffinatly had his mums eyes. She kissed him lightly and whispered, "I love you so much Harry." and went down grabbing a book on the way.

She sat next to her husband of 3 years on the couch and opened her book.

"Jeez Lil, your just like Remus, always reading." James said kissing her.

"Yea, Yea, you married me you know." She smiled

He looked proud, "I know!"

She giggled and leaned against him.

They were like that for about an hour when James heard something crash outside, too near their house. "im gonna check that out, stay here Lily." James looked out the window, there were multitudes of death eaters walking right toward their house, with Voldemort at their lead.

"Shit! Lily, look, I need you to floo to Remus's and hide, tell him to get the order here, ill protect Harry, theres no time for you to get him."

"James Potter, I'm not leaving my baby."

"Fine!" James took a hand of floo powder and threw it into the fire and pushed Lily into the fire place and whispered, almost inaudibly, "moony's place."

All Lily saw as she started to spin was Voldemort break in the house, and James running to the back steps.

--------------------------

Remus had just finished his long bath and had sat in his big chair with a book. something was not right, he didn't know what, but it was enough he wanted to see Sirius, James and Lily, just to make sure they were okay.

Suddenly Lily Potter came flying out of the fireplace. "dammit James!" she said half crying and heading back to the fireplace to look for the floo powder.

"Lil? Whats going on?" Lily turned to see Remus wide-eyed, she broke down crying.

"My baby Remus! James shoved me into the fire place, all I saw was Voldemort, and Harry is upstairs, the order." She cried harder.

"I'll fix this don't worry." Remus was so pissed at Sirius, he was the last person that would ever go to the Dark Lord, why did he tell about Lily and James?

Just as Remus was going to floo the headquarters Sirius walked in with Peter, and Peter was bloodied up pretty good.

"What the hell did you do Siri?" Looking at Peter.

Sirius saw Lily laying on the ground crying, Sirius snatched Peter up harder, "You see Lily Peter, you stupid shit, you did that to her! You told Voldemort about her, now look, if Harry or James dies, I will kill you Peter. Thats the last time i think Peter will be the best secret keeper of us, i should have just stayed secret keeper, or had Dumbledore do it."

With that Sirius apparated out to Jame's house.

Remus tied Peter up and punched him, then flooed Dumbledore, "Its began Dumbledore, go to Jame's house, Peter rated them out, we have to hurry."

"So be it, we will be there shortly, apparate, its safer."

Remus turned around to Lily, still on the floor crying. "I am going to go fight with James, I'll try my beast Lil." he gave her a hug and whispered, "watch Peter, well turn him in when were done, remember, he did this to you." with another hug Remus left.

"PETER, YOU SNIVELING STUPID SHIT, I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Lily screamed, she walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea and cried staring at Peter with hate in her eyes.

---------------------------------

James ran up to Harry's crib trying to gather his things when he heard the doorknob turn, it was Snape. "Snivellus, should have know."

"I couldn't have asked for more, DARK LORD! POTTER IS HERE!"

"Don't touch him Snape, I wanna finish him myself."

"You ass-hole, my baby is here!" James said to Snape

Snape's eyes went wide, but he covered it, he didn't really want Lily's son dead, o whell, comes with the job.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, "now i get to kill you and your son, look Snape, you get your wish, Lily isn't here, so she won't die... today."

James sneered at Snape and started throwing curses, he could hear Sirius and Remus, and was that...Dumbledore, thank God he was saved.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" James saw a green flash, he threw himself over Harry, he was hit in the back, the last thing in front of his eyes was Harry, and he could hear Voldemort laughing.

"Now for the child." Voldemort walked over, "Avada Kedavra" the curse bounced off Harry like he was wearing a shield, leaving only a lightning bolt cut on his forehead. Voldemort screeched as the curse hit him square in the chest.

------------------------------

Lily dropped her cup to the floor as pain rushed through her body, the magical bonds between James and herself snapped, and the magical bonds between Harry and her were weakened slightly. Lily looked up, tears streaming form her eyes, "no" she whispered.

_A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter to this story. I had some trouble writing this being that no one really knows what happened that night, and well...i changed things, i wanted Lily to live. please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Remus walked into his house, beaten and bruised, followed by a tired Sirius holding a small bundle. The battle had lasted about an hour, and the death eaters had fled not long after Voldemort had fled. Remus was the first to see Peter, head lolling, blood coming from his mouth and nose, two black eyes, and it looked as if he had been beaten for at least a half an hour.

"L-Lily, are you alright?" Remus said loudly as he looked for her. He found her, sobbing in the corner of Remus's bathroom, rocking back and forth like a crazy person.

"H-Harry, J-J-James" she cried.

"Lily," Remus said, touching her shoulder, "Sweetie, Harry's ok, Sirius has him.

At first Lily looked at him like she could murder him for lying, but what she saw when she looked into his eyes was truth, she burst into the living

room and saw Sirius cuddling Harry, she smiled, at least her baby was alive. She saw Sirius glaring at Peter, she had beaten the shit out of him for at least twenty minutes straight.

She just stood there looking at Harry when it dawned on her... Remus had said Harry was alright... He hadn't said anything about James, she

looked around, a sad realization dawning on her. She crept into the bathroom where Remus was washing his face. "What about James?" she

said, her eyes already filling with the tears she was about to shed.

"He died protecting Harry from Voldemort, we got there just as we heard Voldemort reciting the killing curse. He tried to kill Harry, but failed."

Remus looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"It should have been me." Her head dropped and tears fell to the floor.

"No, it shouldn't have been either of you, it was a horrible thing Peter did." Remus hugged her and let her sob into his shoulders.

Slowly, over the evening Remus gave a better account of what had happened, the house was in shambles, nothing survived, they had battled

hard and long, but there was nothing they could do. Remus left out the part about Severus Snape, he decided she really didn't need to go beating

everyone involved. Plus, Sirius made sure Snape paid. Not with his life, unfortunately, but he paid.

Weeks passed, Sirius and Lily went to Diagon Ally and got all the supplies necessary for the baby, and had helped magically add two more

rooms to Remus's house (he graciously said they could live there) James funeral followed soon after, with no threat from Voldemort they could

celebrate Jame's life, and mourn for him.

2 months later

"Lily, did i mention how nice it is to have a women here, to cook" Remus laughed as Lily put on some stew

"Yea, yea, thats all I'm ever good for." she smiled. She was getting better everyday, her smiles were genuine now, not a lot of sadness behind

them. Harry had become the center of her world, she focused on him, and it was nice to have Remus around, she had always enjoyed her

company, plus, he took her mind off James.

"Mommy!" a cry echoed from the nursery and broke their conversation.

"Coming Harry!"

"I'll get him." Remus said, "its no problem, plus Sirius always gets to hold him, and hes not here."

She smiled, "Alright."

Lily walked down the hall to tell Remus the food was almost done. She looked in the nursery to find him rocking Harry, he had turned the chair

toward the crib so his back was to the door. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Moony's gonna buy you a mocking bird." he sang softly.

She smiled, she didn't even know he knew muggle lullabies. She just felt happy, and that worried her, it was so soon after James death, she shouldn't be happy, and she deffinatly shouldn't be having the thoughts she was having about the man holding her child, but, she was having them, and that made her uneasy, she should still be mourning... and part of her was, but part of her had always loved Remus, and was just happy being in his house.

She walked into the kitchen and finished lunch and had just finished putting the bowls on the table when Remus walked in. "okay, Harry's asleep again, just a dirty diaper."

"Oh, Remus, you shouldn't have had to change it."

Remus laughed, "Lil, it's okay, I promise."

Sirius came in right then and, after helping himself to a bowl, sat down at the table to eat with them.

"Sir," Remus said, "Don't you have a life?"

Sirius smiled, "why yes," he started counting on his fingers, "protecting, loving, and spoiling the hell out of my Godson, hanging with my buds Remus and Lily, and sleeping, oh, and eating." He smiled again as he spooned the stew in his mouth.

They laughed at him. Lily watched Remus laugh, and when he caught her eye he smiled at her then turned the conversation back to Sirius.

'_Oh, goodness, why did I do that_?' Lily thought to herself. '_That was wrong, my husband just died, I shouldn't be feeling this_.' She felt horrible, _'You have always felt this, remember, part of you has always loved Remus_.' she was startled, and worried she was going mad, but she kept up the conversation with herself, '_Yes, but i also dearly loved James_.' The voice stopped, but it was right, even though she loved James, part of her had always loved Remus.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily" Sirius said in a sing song voice.

"Huh," she guessed she'd been spacing too long.

"You daydreaming their Lily?" Remus smiled

'_god he's beautiful when he smiles, ahh stop talking to yourself_!' "No, I was just thinking, i have to go shopping today, making sure i remember everything, I'm pretty low on diapers." well it wasn't a lie that she told.

"okay." they said and started chatting about last nights quittich game.

"Hey Lil," Sirius said, "Can I take Harry with me tomorrow to Hogwarts, they are having a quittich match, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, wanna dress him in maroon and gold." Sirius smiled his award winning smile.

Lily bit her lip, she didn't really like Harry being taken into the wizarding world and avoided it, everyone always made such a fuss.

"Come on Lil, tell you what, let him get out of this house for the day, and ill go shopping with you tomorrow." Remus said.

"Remus Lupin, Shopping, I always knew you were part girl." Sirius said sniggerring as he received a punch in the arm.

_'Remus...shopping...with me...alone!" _she pretended to think a little longer and then said, "alright, but i swear Sirius, one hair out of place, and yes i know how many there are, and I will kill you."

"No hairs goneI promise! Sirius laughed

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing...please do more, and dont hate me! you saw it coming:( please keep reading, im just finishing the fifth chapter, and it gets good!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

1 year later, Harry is now 2 years old.

Harry had just gone down for his nap, and Lily was pacing, she couldn't take this much longer, she would go insane! It had been 1 year since that fateful night, and nothing, well, i mean, her mind wandered constantly, but nothing between her and Remus happened, she needed him, and wanted him so badly.

Remus had taken a job at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, he was about to take his lunch break, this meant he would floo home for lunch...with Lily. He needed to talk to her, Harry was calling him Daddy a lot!

"Lil?" Remus said as he flooed in the house.

"shhh" she said, "I just put Harry down."

"oh, sorry, hey, Harry was what i wanted to talk about."

"Ok, well come in here and get a plate and we will talk about it."

Remus served himself and sat down across from Lily, '_gods is she beautiful._' He looked at her, "well, i just wanted to let you know, Harry had been referring to me as daddy, and he does it a lot, i know hes young and doesn't understand, and it doesn't bother me, i just wanted to make sure it didn't bother you or if we needed to change it,"

Lily smiled, he did always ramble when he was nervous, but she felt that Gryffindor pride coming at her, "Moony, Remus, I love that he calls you Daddy." She smiled, '_that should give him a hint.'_

_'what does she mean by that.'_ "you don't care?" he said.

She smiled, "no, I don't, I wouldn't have it any other way." she looked into his eyes.

His hands were shaking, '_is she saying what i think she's saying?'_

the fireplace erupted and Sirius stepped out and toward the kitchen Lily heard him, '_great time Sirius'_

Remus looked in the other room and scowled, Lily had seen it, he was mad the moment was ruined too, '_great timing Siri, i will kill you later.'_

"Hey guys," Sirius said, oblivious to the sexual tension going on in the room.

"Hey," Lily forced a smile and made him a plate

When she sat back down she felt a foot brush against her leg, she looked at Remus who was talking to Sirius, but shot her a quick smile.

"THANK THE GODS." Her eyes quickly went wide, Remus smirked and had to stop a laugh, Sirius looked puzzled.

"About what Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, yea, i think i hear Harry," she jumped up and ran out of the room, a huge smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Sirius said.

" I have no idea" Remus said.

That Night when Remus flooed in he snuck into the nursery and saw Lily playing with Harry, she was shooting small blue and green sparks in the air, Harry was clapping so hard he fell over, this made Remus smile.

Harry looked up, "Daddy!"

Lily looked up, "evening Remus, didn't hear you Floo."

"Yea, i was being stealthy, sorry I'm late, staff meeting."

She laughed, "ahh the life of a teacher, you know, Poppy flooed me today, I'm going to go up there twice a week with Harry and Help Severus brew potions for the hospital wing, Minerva, Poppy, Dumbledore, and about every other teach, other than Severus, of course, said they would take turns watching him.

Remus would have killed Severus if he'd have known this, '_kill Severus later, deal with lily now.'_ "Really, very cool, I'm sure they will all be happy, and you know, i would love to take shifts helping with Harry too.

She smiled even wider, "That'd be great, you know what else, the ministry owled and said that if i didn't mind to on my days off brew some potions from them, i thought id put a small lab out in the shed.

He smiled, "your gonna be busy."

"yea, but i haven't worked in years, it'll be good for me.

Lily put harry in his playpen and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking tonight Lil." Remus said.

"oh really, sounds...er...delicious."

"Hey now, i can cook." he said squinting at her, and poking her lightly on the side.

"i know that, she said poking him in the chest and laughing lightly, as she leaned in, they got really close, and before Lily could think, she kissed him. Remus reacted instantly, and opened his mouth so her tounge could get in. The kiss was so passionate and intense Lily felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted from her.

"I-Is this okay?" Remus said.

"If it wasn't, would i have initiated it?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"guess not." he said kissing her again. "Now go play with Harry while i make dinner.

_A/N: soo, you know you like it and wanna review! not many people are reviewing, and reviews make me want to keep writing._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2 weeks later.

It had been 2 weeks since their kiss, and the relationship had only gotten better. Today was Lily's first day at Hogwarts, it was the middle of November, very close to Thanksgiving, and the hospital wing was very low on potions.

about 2:30 in the morning she awoke and rolled over, her empty bed reminding her that spectacular dream she was having was all that was, a dream. She got up and crept to Remus's bed.

He wasn't even asleep when she got there, he had just woken from his own, Lily based dream, and was quite lonely. He looked up when the door creaked.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be awake." She said.

"Just woke up come on in." he said and let her climb in with him, the bulge in his pants getting worse, he hoped she didn't notice it, but by the grin on her face, she did.

She kissed him passionately, "let me help you with that."

"Lily, we haven't been together long enough." he said

she looked at him, "I love you Remus Lupin, I love you very much, I always have and always will, this is my way of showing that." She kissed him again as he gave in, slowly removing his silk boxers, the only thing he slept in. She took off her nightgown, and he slid on top of her.

"I love you too Lily." he dipped down and kissed her neck, trailing kisses all the way down her body, her body lifting as she let out small gasps, it had been so long. That night seemed to go on forever, and in the morning, Lily and Remus woke to find the other in bed with them, and they smiled, finally they were happy, but how would everyone else feel about it?

"guess you will be moving the potions lab into the spare bedroom." he said smiling at her.

"i guess i will." She kissed him, "you think we could keep this just between us, well and Sirius will want to know, hiding it for the last two weeks has been a pain, but just until we know how Hogwarts, and everyone else will react."

"I was thinking the same thing." he said.

"good." she kissed him again, and got up to shower and change, so she could get Harry ready.

Lily met Remus at the fire with Harry, who was wearing an adorable Gryffindor outfit, the one his uncle Sirius bought him.

Remus looked at it.

"What" Lily said, "its too damn cute!"

"Yes, it is deffinatly cute!" Remus said smiling

They exchanged a kiss and flooed to Hogwarts.

Lily and Harry headed for the hospital wing and Remus went to his first class of the day.

"Lily!" Poppy yelled as soon as she saw her, "and look little Harry too, how cute." Poppy took harry and started playing with him, "I have the first shift watching him, then you and harry have places at the high table for lunch, then Minerva will take him, then Remus" the witch smiled.

"Well then I guess i will go to the dungeons."

Lily got down and sat in the back of an already happening class and waited for it to end.

Severus looked up, 'o gods, what did I do to deserve this?' He was none to happy about this arrangement, after all, he had watched her husband die. 'Watched, you fool, you helped, you told the dark lord where he was,' He hated when he fought with himself.

"Lily follow me." he said nonchalantly

"Severus, address me like a co-worker."

He looked at her, "fine. Lily, please, follow me." 'reminder to self, wash mouth out with soap for saying please.'

Remus paced in his study waiting for his next class to begin, he hated Severus and he wanted him to die, plus Lily was with him. She'd want to kill him if she knew what he did. Remus headed for the dungeons, he was gonna make sure Severus remembered what Sirius had taught him not that long ago.

_A/N: you know you loved it! Kudos to me for getting four chappies out this week, sept..yea, i only have five, and its not finished, but im gonna work hard, hopefully Monday 5 will be out, since im going home!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: thought i should start puting these...you know if fanfiction would put a little box we could just write our disclaimers in that would be the best. So i dont own any of this...jk rowling does...except the plot..my own insanity..and college bordem made it. Im not making any moneys, just reviews off this._

_btw...sorry for the long wait..i have to space updates, for a week or two to catch up!_

Chapter 5

"Just make the potions listed on the board and fill the number of vials for each, then transport them to Poppy. If she needs more of some, or a new one, it will magically write its self on the board."

"Thank you Severus, I think I can manage this." She gave him a smile.

"Right, well I have a class to teach." He left the room, now a hundred percent sure she had no idea what he had done.

"Lupin, your potion will be ready when it is needed."

"Thats not what I came here for you asshole and you know it." Remus though a punch right at Snape's crooked nose. "That is for Lily, and you better hope she never finds out what you did!" With that Remus left.

Severus rolled his eyes and said a spell to fix his nose, even though it was fixed, it still hurt like all hell. 'When am I going to stop bringing bodily harm to myself?'

Lunch rolled around and Lily couldn't help but smile as she saw Remus had already had Harry strapped into the highchair and was feeding him and talking to him.

Remus looked up and smiled.

'gods I love his smile.' She smiled back and went to sit next to him and take over feeding Harry. Everyone at the table, Minus Severus, of course, was talking to Lily and playing with Harry, even some of the kids came up and talked to her.

Lily went home early that night to prepare dinner for Remus, she heard the floo and expected it to be Remus.

"Hey hun, we're having spaghetti tonight, I hope your hungry." Lily looked up and thats when she saw him, "Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" She spat at a very tall man with long platinum blond hair.

He smirked, "you of course."

she narrowed her eyes and grabbed her wand.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "expelliarmus," Lily's wand went flying into his hand.

Her lips tightened, "get the hell out of my house" secretly she was praying he would at least not hurt Harry.

Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her against him, "you know, my wife just doesn't give me what I want anymore," he smelled her hair, she almost wanted to throw up on him. " I know you haven't had any since Potter died, so this will help us both out."

Hey eyes widened, he was talking about sex." don't you talk about James like that!" she yelled spitting in his face, then she clawed at him trying to just get away.

"Now now dear, none of that." he put a charm on her, where she was still consciously awake, but she couldn't move.

'REMUS!' she screamed for him in her head, but she knew the words never left her mouth. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as he loomed over her, she just shut her eyes and prayed for it to be over.

Finally she heard the counter curse being muttered, and only opened her eyes after she heard the floo again. She gathered her cloths together and huddled in the corner. 'I cant believe what just happened, what happened to the Lily I used to be.' She slowly got up and made her way to the shower, got dressed, and served dinner. She had resolved that she wouldn't tell Remus, she would just hold it together, she had done it before. She found her wand close to the fire and picked it up, then went to get harry.

Remus was in the middle of grading some papers when he heard Snape and Malfoy in the hallway outside of the teachers lounge. " You think what the werewolf did to you was bad, look what that stupid mud-blood did to me, these cuts were not a nice feeling."

'Who are they talking about.'

"What did you expect Lucious, her to take it? You forget, she was married to Potter," he practically spat the name, " She remembers no manners.

'Lily!' Remus panicked listening even closer, and pulling his wand out.

"Well she didn't have much to say after I put that charm you showed me on her, all she did was cry, but at least I feel better."

Snape glared, "I didn't know you were going to use the charm to rape her."

Something in Remus snapped, he threw open the door, "EXPELLIARMUS" Snape and Malfoy's wands went flying, "Bastards!" Remus yelled sending curses at them. Somewhere in the battle Remus had lost his wand and they were fist fighting. Dumbledore came and pulled them apart, with magic of course, and sent them all on their way. Remus ran all the way back to the fire and flooed home.

Lily heard the fireplace and tensed, took a deep breath and turned around, Remus stumbled in. "Oh my gosh, Remus!" She ran over and grabbed him, "What the hell happened?"

He looked up, ":Snape...Malfoy, kicked their asses, would have killed them, Dumbledore stopped us, you okay"

"Of course why wouldn't I be," Lily forced a smile.

"That bastard Malfoy, I heard him talking about you, and i couldn't help it, I just wanted to kill him"

"I love you Remus" She kissed him lightly and started to heal him.

_A/N: You know you wanna review, so why keep me waiting!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early Saturday morning Remus was smiling at Lily, he just loved her so much, sometimes he had wondered if that was wrong, but she always made sure that he knew it wasn't they had waited a fair amount of time to be together. He was also very proud of her being as strong as she was after what happened just days ago, but she was already laying in bed with him again, she slept with her back to him, but it was a start, and now she was just bustling around the kitchen, looking a lot like Molly Weasly, making sure she could handle telling Sirius, which they were going to, he had owled that he was bringing a guest, they were hoping he'd take it better that way.

Remus heard the floo and turned around to see Sirius followed by a very beautiful woman, maybe that was an understatement, she was gorgeous. Then again, Siri always did get whomever he wanted.

"Hey guys" Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around the girls waist, "this is my girlfriend, her name is Emily." She gave a small smile and wave.

"Hello Emily, I am Remus, and this is Lily, my girlfriend, and her son Harry."

Sirius's eyes went wide, "your what?"

Lily smiled and batted her eyes, "Sirius Remus and I are together, mutual agreement."

"James, he -" Sirius looked so sad

"Siri, we waited an appropriate amount of time, and this is a new thing, we didn't expect it!" Remus said.

Emily leaned up to Sirius's ear, "Please don't fight with them, they are your best friends, you told me that." she placed a small kiss on his cheek, "you can tell they love and need each other, are they that different from us?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips. "So, lets celebrate our new relationships." Emily smiled.

Remus lifted his eyebrow, no girl had had so much power over Sirius before, Remus was shocked to think, Sirius must be falling for her.

Lily grabbed Harry and went to put him to bed, while Remus served out lunch.

_A/N: I know it was short, but it was all I could do, and now Sirius knows, and I put a new character in, and she will be back, I think I've got some plot twists. Please review, you know you wanna, I'll give you a cookie, or sushi!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been two months since 'the incident' and telling Sirius about their relationship, They had pretty much returned to a normal routine, and Lily was even allowing more than sleeping in the bedroom now. It was early Sunday morning when the floo sounded, Lily was alone in the house, Remus had taken Harry to Hogwarts while Lily stayed home to get better, as she hadn't been feeling well. Lily got a hand around her wand and stepped in the living room, there stood a smiling Emily.

"Hey Lily, can we talk?"

"well sure." Lily and Emily had become friends during the past two months.

Emily shuffled and pulled out a box, "Lil, would you take one of these with me, I mean, I know its childish, I just feel better when I'm not alone." Emily handed the box to Lily.

Lily looked at the box, a muggle pregnancy test, E.P,T, Lily smiled, "sure I will, but it'll probably be negative."

"I don't think mine will be." Emily said sadly.

"Sirius loves you, and will either way."

"Thanks Lil."

"No problem."

Each girl went to a respective bathroom and then laid the tests on a paper towel on the living room coffee table and waited.

Two minutes later they were in the kitchen drinking tea, "It's time Emily" Lily looked nervous, was this why she was sick? No.

They looked at each other

"You look first" Emily said.

"We look together, wait what does the paper say?"

"Pink is pregnant, blue is not pregnant."

"Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three."

Lily was pretty sure she heard a shit in front of her, but she was absorbed by this small pink circle on the pregnancy test, whose was it? Lily could feel tears in her eyes.

"Lil, I'm pregnant" Emily said crying, and smiling, she wasn't sure this was so bad, "Siri said he always wanted a baby, he just loves playing with Harry...Hey, Lil, you Ok?"

"Emily, its pink."

"Oh, goodness."

Lily looked like she was going to cry, "I don't know whose it is" Emily had known about Lucius's rape.

"Oh lily," the hugged each other and soon after Emily had to go home and tell Sirius.

"come back tonight, or tomorrow, well celebrate." Lily smiled with tears still in her eyes.

"Ok, I will, you know it." Emily said and left, Lily right behind her, she tossed the floo powder in the fireplace and said "Hogwarts."

Poppy met her at the fireplace, "Lily I thought you were sick."

"Poppy, help me." Lily was crying, " can you do a paternity test?"

Poppy looked at her belly, she couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

"Lemme check if you are even pregnant first, then I can do the test."

Poppy ran a few tests and concluded that she was pregnant, "now dear, I'm going to tell you the colors I have assigned the two DNA'S, that way you'll know as soon as the wand glows."

"okay" Lily took a deep breath.

"Malfoy DNA is green, Lupin DNA is Maroon."

Poppy ran the wand over the area the baby was in, after what felt like forever the wand lit up.

_A/N: I am so evil! cliff hanger, keeps you wanting more! I am about to type the next chapter, so ill put it up hopefully tomorrow, but, if you review I might just be capable of getting it out quicker _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know I left u with a cliff hanger, that was not intentional, this was supposed to be out friday! a thousand apologies, and cookies for all...i dont own harry potter or nething sept this plot and a bowl of gumbo read on i kno u r dying to!_

Chapter 8

The wand glowed maroon, Lily almost passed out, "thank God!"

Poppy smiled, " so is there something I should know."

Lily smiled embarrassed, well Remus and I are dating, and have been for a little while, but this isn't the order I like things done in. Lily still had a huge smile on her face, then it dropped, " oh no, i cant work with potions, I shouldn't have been for the last two months."

Poppy smiled, "you right, you cant, but don't worry, your baby is healthy, I checked.

They chatted a while longer and then Lily flooed to Diagon ally and took out some money and went to a maternity shop, and found some early maternity cloths. One t-shirt, one Lily ended up buying said, My baby is bewitching, and twinkled pink and light blue. She left the store and headed back to the house and made dinner.

Remus flooed in and put harry in his crib as Lily came out, her hair and makeup don't and a new shirt and skirt on, she turned to face him and thats when he read her shirt, his eyes went wide.

"Shit, Remus, I didn't expect you home so soon!"

"I can tell," he said still reading her shirt, "I came home to check on you, guess I know why you were sick"

She had a slight smile on her face, "Remmy, this is our baby." His face lit up, he was for sure it was Malfoy's baby, not that he would have cared, he just wanted a baby of his own, " I had madam Pomfrey check today for me."

Remus enveloped her in a hug and kissed her passionately.

"guess what else, Emily is pregnant too, we should know when Sirius finds out, hell be here first.

Remus laughed, "Its true."

Just as they kissed again Sirius flooed in with a huge smile on his face and a half smilling half laughing and crying Emily.

They were all one big happy family, could life get better.

_A/N: oooooo another short chapter I know, but I need a break, then a new chapter...this did sound like it was ending...unless you all think this is a good ending..I don't...after all, something horrible must happen to Malfoy . Plus we haven't even heard from the Weasly's_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily Had her music on fairly loud, being that harry was sleeping in the nursery she didn't want it too loud. She was singing to it and dancing as she was preparing lunch for herself, and Remus, if he made it home for lunch today. Unfortunately the music was too loud for her to hear the floo, and the sliding of a want from its casing, until it was too late and she felt it pressed into her back, she turned around smiling expecting it to be Remus or Sirius joking with her, her eyes flew wide and she started backing away when she noticed who it was and quickly grabbed her wand.

"oh no you don't, expelliarmus " his cool voice said

lily flew back into the stove, "I'm pregnant you stupid bastard!" she yelled

He smirked, "So I left you a present eh, bet that makes the werewolf mad, good." he instinctively touched his eye.

It was her turn to smirk, "Serves you right, this isn't your baby, it's his!"

That was a bad idea, Lucious smirked again, "good, I won't feel bad when I kill it!"

Her eyes narrowed and she jumped up at him screaming, she could hear Harry crying, she wrenched the wand from his hand and he used his wand casing to smack her as hard as he could in the stomach, she fell to her knees and pointed her wand at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Lily sat there blinking, her wand was now pointing at Remus, she watched the green fade from the tip of his wand, he just looked at her.

"That wasn't my intention Lily, I wasn't going to kill him, at least not in front of you, but then he hit you and I couldn't help it!" he looked at her she was pale and crying and blood was pooling beneath her knees.

"Remus, our baby." with that she passed out.

"Shit." he ran over to the fireplace and threw floo powder in it, "MOLLY!" he screamed, seconds later Molly was there, nine months pregnant, looking like she was about to give birth, "I need you to watch Harry, Lily is losing the baby."

Molly shook her head, "go, quickly" She didn't know about any baby, but she knew Remus was serious and let him go and she waddled back to the nursery and tended to a screaming harry. "well Harry, its just me you, and my baby girl here, what do you think I should name her?"

Harry smiled at the stranger, she felt like a mommy to him, "baby!" he pointed at her belly, "were mommy and daddy?" Harry looked at her.

"They'll be back soon sweetie." she hugged him and hummed a lullaby.

Remus was pacing when Sirius and Emily showed up, "Sirius!" He hugged the man without sign of letting go.

"It's okay Moony, what happened?"

Remus explained everything that happened, Emily was crying and pacing. "Now don't you start crying" Sirius said holding his friend and girlfriend.

The doctors were constantly filtering in and out of the hospital checking on Lily but no one would tell them what was going on, then Remus remembered the body, Siri can I talk to you over here please."

"Sure Remmy"

"Sirius," he said once they were alone, he started to recount the tale to him of killing Lucious, "I need you to dispose of the body, and i know you can, I know you can find a good hiding space."

Sirius smiled, "of course buddy, but I would suggest that you cast a spell or two on that wand so the last one on there wasn't unforgivable."

"Lupin? The doctor would like to see Lupin quickly."

Remus rushed to the doctors side "I'm Remus Lupin"

The doctor looked at him with pity in his eyes.

_A/N: Oh, drama, what will happen next..who knows...not even me, but I'm working on it. Review and tell me what you think should happen!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Lupin," the doctor said, "It seems your girlfriend has slipped into a coma, she has been fighting so hard to keep from miscarrying her baby that shes slipped into the coma."

"Is there anything that you can do for her?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait until she beats this or has a miscarriage before she'll come out of it." the doctor looked at him with pity again.

Remus bowed his head and let the tears fall freely. Just then he could hear Molly behind him.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Yes Molly," he said running toward her, he saw the whole clan and knew what was going on.

"You are going to have to take Harry dear, I need to go do this." she said smiling then wincing a little.

"Oh gosh Molly I am so sorry are you in much pain."

She looked at him sweetly, "Dear, I have done this six times before I'm good with it! How is Lily?"

Remus filled her in quickly.

"We'll keep her in our thoughts dear." Molly smiled at him and they headed to the delivery room.

Remus looked at Harry, "DADDY!"

Remus smiled, "Hey bubby, have fun with auntie Molly?"

Harry giggled, "yea! Baby girl!"

Remus smiled.

"Where Mommy?" Harry asked.

"She's sleeping sweetie." He said trying not to cry. Just then Sirius flooed in and harry looked over.

"Uncle SIWIUS!" harry giggled and held out his hands.

"Hey Harry my boy." Sirius said grabbing Harry and playing with him.

Emily watched them and smiled and rubbed her tiny belly when she overheard some doctors.

"Well evidently he is a werewolf, It'd be better if that baby dies" The first doctor said.

"But sir, the baby has a chance of not being a werewolf right?" the younger doctor said.

"Yes, but don't count on it!" The doctor said

Emily had enough of this bullshit. With one hand on her hip and one on her belly she stomped over to the doctors and leaned in, "You will take care of the woman in that room and use all the abilities you have to help her! She is the freaking mother of Harry Potter!"

Their eyes went wide, "We didn't know!" he ran into Lily's room.

The younger doctor stayed and looked at Lily, "Severus Snape has one anti-miscarriage potion left, he is very stubborn about giving it up, he wants to keep it just in case he'll ever need it, but its the only one left in the world, and you can't make another because some of the ingredients you use in it are no longer around or are too hard to find."

She shook her head and went to tell Remus and Sirius about it.

"Go get the potion, I'll take care of Harry, he owes her this!" Emily said taking Harry.

After they left she played with Harry and waited for an update from the doctors, there was just nothing else to do except to wait.

_A/N: You know you love me and you want to know whats happening! Reviewing makes me type much faster!_

_Since I haven't don this yet, and I usually do heres a big thanks to: SeleneMalfoyLupin, SailorHecate, LilypEoVtAtNeSr_

_And a super huge thank you to Mandalen and LovePadfoot5867 you all review every chapter and keep me writing you are the best ever!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Remus and Sirius were standing outside of Snape's office they could hear him shuffling around inside.

"We could always steal it." Sirius suggested.  
"Only if he doesn't agree to give it to us." Remus smiled a little.

"Ah, there is my Moony." Sirius said.

Remus knocked.

Severus came to the door, sneering as usual, "Ah, Mr. Lupin, I told you, you will have that potion when you need it."

"Thats what I hoped you would say." Remus said smiling. Severus looked confused.

Remus quickly explained what was going on.

Severus smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "so you need my help do you?"

"You owe her, you greasy git," Sirius said.

"Now now, thats no way to get what you want!" Severus said, very cocky.

"Severus, you do owe her, you took her husband from her, her life, and you helped Malfoy rape her." Remus said.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "did you not benefit from me helping to get her husband out of the way."

Sirius's eyes went wide, he had to leave the room for a moment to keep from killing the man in front of him.

"Severus I would have never been unhappy knowing they were together and happy, our baby is going to die if you don't give us this potion."

"I don't think so werewolf, I may just need it some day."

Sirius came back in in a rage, "You, what the hell are you going to need it for? You're not gonna get a women! Just give it over."

Severus smirked, "No, I don't think so."

"We will tell her it was you that led Voldemort straight to James." Remus said.

Severus studied him for a moment, "She would have found out anyway...so she hates me, she can join the club."

Remus had no choice he hit Severus in his face, repetitively, "give" punch, "me" punch, "that" punch, "damn" punch, "potion." punch.

Remus was looking at a very bloody Professor when Snape finally gave up, knowing it would take days maybe even weeks to get rid of all the cuts and bruises.

"fine, damn you." Severus went and got the potion and handed it to Sirius, who hadn't beat the shit out of him.

The doctor came out of Lily's room, "Lupin!"

Emily stood up with Harry, "I am here for Lupin."

The doctor looked at her, "It's not good," he said looking worried, "She has a 102 degree fever, and its been rising, and she is shaking a lot, I think the miscarriage will win out if Mr. Lupin is not back soon."

"Oh, God." Emily said, tears forming in her eyes.

The doctor excused himself and left a very very shocked Emily staring at Lily's door. She could faintly hear the Weasly clan celebrating down the hall, "It's a girl! Finally!" she couldn't even muster up a smile for them, after all, they were having a baby and Lily was losing hers.

Emily snuck into Lily's room, "Lil," she said going to her bedside. "Lil, please wake up," She let Harry play with his moms hand. "Lily, we are all worried about you, you cant leave us, and trust me when I say, I know you are fighting for your baby, I would do the same, but the doctor is talking like you may die now too, I'm so scared!" Emily started crying.

Lily's vital signs started to drop.

"SHIT! DOCTOR! " Emily called.

The doctor followed by an exasperated Remus and Sirius came barging in.

"Oh God, " Remus was watching the signs drop.

Sirius had given the potion to the doctor and was holding Harry and ushering Emily out, "Remus needs to be here by himself, lets go."

Lily was walking through a meadow, she was at least 8 months pregnant and smiling at James, "we should call him Harry if he's a boy you know." She said smiling. The next time she turned around it was Remus, and after the initial shock started smiling again, but her stomach was much smaller and painful. "Remus I don't want our baby to die."

"I know, neither do I, but I cant lose you too."

Lily nodded her head

Lily sat up gasping for air as her signs started to level out, the doctor shoved the potion in her mouth almost instantly. She was crying very hard and rubbing her stomach, "please don't leave me little one.

_A/N: I am just horribly mean lately, leaving you all with Cliff hangers, but i just couldn't let you know just yet if the baby was going to Live or die. You know what, I cried during this chapter, just a little, but I did!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Lily, we are happy to inform you the potion has indeed worked and your baby will be quite alright, we have also checked and the baby has sustained no damage from the ordeal. Now you are on strict orders of bed rest, no getting up for what you don't have to do, and I know this is hard because you have a baby but if you want to save the one you are carrying you will stay in a sitting or lying position." The doctor said. He gave her a few sleeping potions that wouldn't effect the baby and told her to get a lot of rest.

"Don't worry," Emily said, I'll be there every step of the way to make sure you will be Ok."

"Thanks Em, what would I do without you."

"It's not a problem I promise."

Remus couldn't help but kiss Lily over and over again all the way home, he was so glad she had lived.

"Remus, come on now, Sirius is glad I made it and hes not making out with me, save it for later. " She smiled.

Sirius, taking his cue leaned in and kissed Lily all over her forehead and cheeks, "Oh Lils I am just so relieved you made it, oh I just can't stop kissing you."

Remus and Emily started to laugh. Lily was laughing to and hit him, "Thats Remus's territory!" She laughed.

"She is right you know, that is my territory!"

Sirius started laughing, "fine, fine, I'm not going to fight a wolf over his territory!"

They all sat down and had a big dinner and then Lily spent the rest of the evening with her two favorite men, after reassuring Sirius he was her third favorite man, and he would get his quality time too.

Lily took quickly to muggle knitting, it was actually quite fun, and with Emily there, she had a lot of extra time because someone was helping with Harry. She was already half way through her first scarf. muggle T.V. Shows were her favorite too, anything with Drama, or anything that would make her cry was good in her book. She also read too, now don't judge this as being lazy, she had just learned she couldn't fight with Emily or Remus. She could play with Harry whenever she wanted, as long as she was in the floor or in a sitting or laying position. She was allowed to get up only to go to her bed, go to get a snack and not cook a full course meal, or go to the bathroom. And everyone was very strict about this, which she was very glad for.

The people from Hogwarts would come and visit her every day, and she loved writing letters and sending them with her owl Sasha. When she found out that Professor Snape had given up the last potion in the world for her, she just had to let him know how much she appreciated it.

_Severus,_

_Thank you so very much for the potion. It not only saved my life, but the life of my baby. It also kept my friends from having to mourn my death. I don't know how I can thank you enough for saving our lives. Let me know if there is ever anything you need, I am surely in your debt._

_Thank you again and again,_

_Lily._

Severus couldn't believe his eyes, Lupin really hadn't told her about him, and he was thankful, he loved Lily, he knew he could never have her, but he loved her, and was really thankful she was alive, even if she was carrying the werewolf's child.

_Lily,_

_I appreciate the letter of thanks but it is not needed. I was in your debt for being nice to me all those years in school, and the short time you helped me here. Lets just say were closer to even now! I still owe you much._

_Forever your friend,_

_Severus._

He thought it was a little tacky but it would have to do, he sent it on and finished grading papers.

When Lily got his letter she started to cry, he really thought of her as a friend, and he was so sweet about it all, this was not the man she remembered at all but it was a nice change. She came to the conclusion that she would write to him more often, after all, she didn't want him to think her a bad friend.

Lily's life was going fairly well, she just was having a tough time getting used to this whole bed rest thing, it really wasn't her style. But she had always wanted a big family and she guessed this was just a price she was going to have to pay sometimes. She would just plan her baby shower too, all the things she did during the day should keep her very busy.

_A/N: a bit short, but I just wanted you to see Lily's life during bed rest, the next two chapters should be fun and dramatic, but not sad drama. I will be going on spring break, and im not sure how many chapters i will get out, but im gonna try!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Ok, I am going to try somethign other writers do...I want 32 reviews before I put out my next chapter...and I tell ya what, if I get 50 I'll finish the story this week! and if your real nice there may be a sequal._

Chapter 13

"Ok, I just put Harry in his crib, so I am going to decorate for the party now, you stay on the couch." Emily said waving her wand to separate the decorations.

A seven month pregnant Lily smiled at Emily, "Ok bed rest Nazi, I am staying right here."

"Thank you, now do you have the RSVP List for the baby shower?" Emily asked looking down from hanging the streamers.

"Yea, everyones coming, I don't know if we will have enough room."

"We will don't worry so much."

Lily went back to reading her book and Emily was now using her wand to put up decorations as she was trying to back the cake.

"Lil, I need to talk to you." Remus said flooing in.

"Ok."

She followed him back to their bedroom and set on their bed looking at him.

He kissed her passionately for what felt like forever. "Lily, I love you so much, as when I thought I was going to lose you in the hospital it was more than I could handle. I can't see myself without you ever." He got down on one knee, Lily's eyes went wide, "Will you marry me after the baby is born, and live with me the rest of our lives."

Lily smiled, tears spilling from her eyes, "of course."

He put the ring on and they exchanged another kiss.

Lily looked at the ring, two more months and she would get married.

Remus had to go to Sirius's flat to stay during the baby shower, and Lily nearly feel over when she saw Lily's ring.

"I am so happy for you!" she giggled hugging Lily.

"Thanks." Lily said smiling and rubbing her belly.

Mrs. Weasly was the first to arrive. "Hello Lily dear." She was holding baby Ginny in her arms, she handed her to Lily who cuddled her.

"She is adorable Molly."

"yea but a handful already!" She laughed, "The last one in the family, I always said I'd stop after having a girl and a bay, and I got five extra boys."

They all laughed.

Slowly all of Lily's old friends from school and work started to show up.

"So how far along are you two?" Molly asked Emily and Lily.

"were both seven months, were hoping to have our babies on the same day." Lily said smiling with her fingers crossed.

Emily smiled and agreed, "it would be awesome."

Lily slowly unwrapped the presents, she had gotten; a new baby swing, a car seat, about ten bottles, a nighty (from Molly, she says you always need a little fun for after the babies born, at which Lily blushed.), plenty of baby cloths, socks, shoes, a baby bathtub, and miscellaneous toys.

"Thank you all so much, this means a lot to me."

"You deserve it!" Emily said from the other room, "now, who wants cake?"

Lily's hand shot up, "Oh me!"

Harry started crying and Lily went back and brought him in.

"Oh, its little Harry!" Molly said grabbing him and setting him on her lap, he seemed content with her, "Harry, this is Ginny, one day you two, and hopefully Ron to, will be good friends." She smiled as Harry looked at Ginny "Baby!" Harry said patting her on her head.

Everyone smiled and returned to talking to Lily. She kept trying to convince everyone she really did want to wait till she had the baby to know the sex of it.

Back at Sirius's flat Sirius was pacing, "Emily really needs a good ring."

"I told you I would help you pick one out...even though you know you are stealing my thunder!"

They laughed, "Lets go to the ring store then," Remus said getting some floo powder.

_A/N: I know I know, short and not good, two chapters left! Yes Sirius is totally stealing Remus's thunder lol! hey keep reading two more..and then I'll decide if i need to continue it by the reviews I get at the end...Maybe in a sequel Narcissa needs to avenge her husbands death? O well we will see. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A nine month pregnant Lily sat on her watching her son Harry playing with his toys and laughing at Emily.

"You know what Em, I really think that this baby should get a move one, I am already two days past my due date!" Lily said.

Emily smiled, "I am right behind you, this baby is kicking the crap out of my kidney, and she's laid on my bladder three times, oh, there she goes again!" Emily ran out of the room, making Lily laugh so hard she had to pee too.

"Hurry Em now I have to pee" she yelled walking to the bathroom. Just then she felt a twinge of pain and water hitting her feet. "Shit, Em hurry."

"Hold on i will be out in a second!"

"No Emily," Lily had tears welling up in her eyes, "My water broke." Lily made her way back to the couch and reassured Harry nothing was wrong as he looked on with interest.

"Holy Crap Lil." Emily said seeing the puddle. She flooed her now fiancée Sirius, "Hurry Lil's going into labor."

"Emily, somethings not right! The contractions are too close!" Lily said panting and crying, "We have to go now."

Sirius flooed in and grabbed Lily under her legs and went to the fire, "Em, get Remus."

"I can't." Emily said holding Harry.

"And why not," Sirius said turning around, he saw the water under his soon to be wife, "Shit not both of you at once." He held onto his wife and Lily as they flooed to St. Mungo's. "Ok, hear me out nurses, I have to very pregnant women in labor and the one I am holding says somethings not right and she would know, this isn't the first time.

The doctor came up.

"Ok," Sirius said, "This is Harry Potter's mother, and this is my soon to be wife, take care of them I have to get get Lily's fiancée."

The doctor nodded feverishly.

"Sirius!" The girls yelled in unison.

"I love you," Emily said.

"I love you too, don't worry I will be right back."

"Sirius, call Molly Weasly, She can sit with me while Remus isn't here."

"Ok." Sirius said he ran and flooed Molly who showed up instantly and followed Lily. Sirius flooed to Hogwarts.

"Molly somethings not right! This is going to fast." Lily said crying.

"It is okay dear, just breath steady!" Molly said wiping her forehead.

The doctor checked Lily, "Ok, this baby just wants to get out, we have two choices, C-section, or having the baby naturally with a few potions to help the pain. Neither will hurt either of you, and you could do either."

"N-natural." Lily said.

Molly smiled at her, "that's my girl." she hugged her.

"I am not having the baby until Remus gets here." Lily said.

The doctor looked at her, "then he has about ten minutes."

"Remus!" Sirius yelled coming out of Remus's bed chambers and heading down the hall, "Remus Lupin Lily's having the baby!" Sirius yelled still running.

Remus heard something in the hall but couldn't tell what it was, then he heard the word Lily, "class dismissed!" The kids didn't seem to mind this and left as quickly as they possibly could.

"Sirius what the hell." Remus said coming up to him.

"Hospital...both girls...babies...Lily...trouble...not good..." Sirius looked at him.

"Shit." Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and they ran to the nearest place the could floo. "St. Mungos!"

"Where is he!" Lily said crying. "How is Emily?"

Molly smiled, "Emily is dilated to eight, and Remus should be here very soon."

"I am here!" Remus said panting.

"About damn time!" Lily said crying.

Remus went up and kissed her, they filled him in quickly.

"I will wait in the hall so I can get the news as soon as both of you have the babies." Molly said stepping out of the room.

The doctors worked feverishly and soon enough there was the head of the baby, "Push one more time really hard Lily." The doctor said.

Lily took a deep breath, doubting she was actually going to do this properly, she was so tired. She pushed, hard, for her baby."

Silence.

Fear paced through Lily.

Then a babies cry.

Lily laughed and cried at the same time.

"Congratulations Lily, Its a -"

They heard screaming and celebrating in the next room, one of them was Sirius's voice. "A girl! I am a daddy to the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Remus smiled.

"You two might have to fight with him about that."

"What?" Lily said.

"You have a very beautiful little girl right here."

Remus looked at Lily with wide eyes and kissed her, "We have a little girl!"

Remus cut the cord and asked Lily if he could show Sirius after she held her.

"Yes, I am very tired."

Remus walked into the hall where Molly was playing with Sirius's daughter.

"Pads we both had girls!"

Sirius looked so happy and walked over as the looked at each others babies.

"What a wonderful day." Molly said smiling.

_A/N: made you all nervous with the baby thing didn't I? Good good... now review, one chapter left...then well talk about sequels. REVIEW please! Makes me write faster._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey guys, last chapter! Story is done! btw, i am at home so I am using word pad...don't hate it if its cramped! Read on. I know I said this chapter would be longer...but this came to me in the hottub and I had to write it down...but it gets my point across! love you all thank you for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of this...and i will give all the charecters milk and cookies when they are done!_

Chapter 15

Lily stood in awe as she stared on at her frilly white dress smirking to herself, 'white, yea, totally shouldn't have picked white...ah well the old muggle customs aren't used that much anyway.'

Dumbledore walked in smiling from ear to ear, and his trademark eyes twinkling the whole time, "Ready to walk down the Isle my dear?"

She smile, "yes."

She put her arm in Dumbledore's and got ready to follow her bridesmaids down the Isle, she could see Remus, standing there with his tuxedo and smiling ear to ear. Next to him Sirius was smiling and almost giggling he was so happy. She looked over to see her maid of honor, Emily holding she and Sirius's baby Zaira, which they had found in a small Irish name book meaning princess.

Remus looked at Lily and could feel his chest swell there was his beautiful bride, he loved her so much he just couldn't help himself. She was breathtaking. Remus looked over and almost had to chuckle at the weasly clan. All seven kids, Molly, Aurthur, and they were holding Harry and Esperanza, their now two month old baby.

They walked throught the wedding without a hitch, everything went perfectly.

"Lily, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" The wizard said.

"I do." She said smiling at Remus.

"Remus do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" The wizard said.

Remus hesitated for a minute, and then smiled as his bride looked like she was going to pass out from fear of him saying no, "I do," he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Remus slung Lily over and kissed her very passionatly in front of the whole church.

Then Molly brought Harry and Esperanza up to them and gave Harry to Remus and Esperanza to Lily.

"Lily and I would like to let you all know that on this day not only are we getting married, but I am also adopting Harry legally, he is now my son."

"And still my godson!" Sirius said grinning."

"And Esperanza your goddaughter, but that's not the point right now!"

the crowd laughed and cheered them on as they went down the Isle.

Life couldn't get any better, that is, until the kids went to hogwarts, but no one wanted to think about that yet, all they needed was a new set of Mauraders at the school.

_A/N: There you go, a small insight to what the sequal will be like. YAY! its done! I am going to start working on the sequal right away. It will take place as Esperanza and Zaira go to Hogwarts, Harry will by then be entering his third year! well more on that later right! Ok, so review a lot if you want a sequal...the more reviews the quicker i will be to update! REVIEW PLEZ_


End file.
